To correlate the synthesis of polyamines with tumor cell proliferation in vitro. Polyamine metabolism will be related to different tumor cell types including clones. Using techniques to achieve cell cycle synchronization and/or produce phase arrest, the synthesis of polyamines will be related to cell cycle kinetics. To determine polyamine levels in blood, urine, cerebrospinal fluid and tumor tissue and the level of their biosynthetic enzymes in rats and mice bearing transplanted brain tumors. Animal models will also provide a tool for investigating the potential for polyamine antimetabolites as oncolytic agents. To study polyamines in patients bearing brain tumors before and during radiotherapy and chemotherapy. Polyamines will be determined in cerebrospinal fluid, blood and urine, and these values will be correlated with operative specimens and tumor cyst fluid, tumor type and grade, and either progression or regression of a tumor during treatment using clinical criteria. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Heby, O., Marton, L. J., Wilson, C. B. and Martinez, H. M. Polyamines: A High Correlation with Cell Replication: FEBS Letts. 50, 1, 1975. Heby, O., Marton, L. J., Wilson, C. B. and Martinez, H. M. Polyamine Metabolism in a Rat Brain Tumor Cell $ Line: Its Relationship to the Growth Rate: J. Cell Physiol. 86, 511, 1975.